Portable electronic instruments such as oscilloscopes are often required to be portable for testing devices at various locations. Accordingly, they are typically provided with carrying handles. The handle is typically a bail handle pivotally mounted to opposite side panels at positions near the front panel. The handle has arms that extend parallel to the side panels, with a cross member connecting the handle ends.
The handle may be moved among several positions, and has locking mechanisms at each pivot mount to secure the handle in any of several possible positions. When transporting the instrument, the handle is positioned with its arms extending perpendicular to the front panel, and the handle cross portion bisecting the front panel. A conventional oscilloscope handle may be positioned below the plane of the bottom panel to elevate the front panel and angle it somewhat upward from a vertical position. While the rear edge of the instrument rests on a bench surface, the front edge elevation and angle may be selected based on the angle of the handle below the plane of the instrument housing.
Typically, locking mechanisms for existing instrument handles employ a series of pins and holes located about the pivot axis. With the pins on one part, and the holes on the other, the user must use both hands to grasp each handle hub, pull the handle ends axially away from the housing hubs to disengage the pins from the holes, then synchronously pivot the handle to the desired position until the pins engage the holes on both sides. This is an awkward process that requires both hands. Sometimes, particularly with the lightweight and slim handles that are otherwise desirable, the locking mechanisms become locked in non parallel positions, so that the handle is torsionally distorted. This may bind the hubs, or cause damage to the locking mechanisms.
The embodiments disclosed herein overcome these limitations by providing an electronic instrument with a housing having opposed end surfaces each including a handle mount. A bail handle with an elongated middle portion has extending arms connected at opposite ends, and the arms have free ends connected to the handle mounts. The handle pivots between a first stable position and a second stable position about a pivot axis passing through the handle mounts. A pair of detent mechanisms each have a first portion connected to the housing, and a second portion connected to the handle, and each detent mechanism includes a spring.